


情人节冲业绩

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 是车车，死线赶车，有bug就无视一下下叭
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446550
Kudos: 17





	情人节冲业绩

维吉尔最近出现了呕吐的现象，被他吃下的饭菜通常待不了多久就会混合着胃液一起进入马桶里，喉管里是胃液的酸味，他恨不得再把他的胃袋掏出来检查一下哪里出了错。  
事实上前几天他这么做过了，但收效甚微，甚至还被但丁撞见。那家伙以为他要自杀，吓得差点把他的阎魔刀丢出事务所，然后那家伙把所有的事情集中处理，导致接下来的一个月都不用接生意了，天天看着他。  
但丁从塔顶把他捞回来的头几天，还以为他会抛下他一声不吭的离开，现在居然开始怀疑他自杀的可能了，愚蠢的想法。  
维吉尔轻易对但丁的行为下了结论，一阵反胃的感觉迫使他皱起眉头快步走进了厕所。这已经是他第三次进厕所了，但丁投来若有若无的探究目光，维吉尔用那一成不变的冷淡表情瞪回去，前者在他的瞪视下收回目光假装在看杂志上的热辣女郎。  
“嘭。”  
随着厕所门发出关上的巨响，但丁偷偷摸摸靠近了厕所。  
可恶，都是但丁的错。  
年长的斯巴达之子把口中因为反胃而产生的大量唾液连同胃液吐了个一干二净，用冷水漱了漱口带走嘴里的味道。就像是在等待什么一样，把马桶盖子放了下来，坐在上面。  
像是早有准备一样，蓝色的风衣和皮质的裤子都被脱下来叠好放在一边，仅仅是套着无袖马甲，他把马甲的拉链往下拉，露出有些圆润的肚皮。  
维吉尔向来很有耐力。  
早在他第三次吐得天昏地暗的时候他就已经查过究竟是为什么了，而答案让他无法接受。他宁愿相信自己的身体出了问题也不愿意相信自己怀了但丁的种。  
该死的但丁。  
维吉尔曾试图将体内生根发芽的胚胎挖出，可是一旦给予了生长的机会就很难将他分离出来。怀孕对他来说实在麻烦，而刚出生的婴儿只是一个累赘而已，他没有精力去照顾。  
现在距离他怀孕已经四五个月了，他一直瞒着但丁，甚至极少和他上床。他一直寻找能够摆脱这个累赘的办法，可现实给了他一巴掌，告诉他这几乎不可能做到，恶魔的生命力很强，一旦着床就会以各种方式影响母体来保证自己的存活。  
现在维吉尔的腹肌被在他身体里肆意生长的胎儿撑大变得圆润，贪婪无度的婴儿不停向他的母亲索取魔力的供给，于是他的母亲日渐虚弱以至于一天内常常有大部分时间魔力匮乏。他把隆起的小腹隐藏在女性的束腰和马甲之下，不去向但丁求助是他仅存的一点自尊。孕期带来的麻烦可不止这些，除去孕吐和魔力的影响，他变得越来越想要粘着但丁，一段时间看不到就会变得暴躁起来，而但丁竟然对这些变化毫无察觉。  
可恶，可恶。  
维吉尔愤恨地想着，假如不是因为怀孕，他肯定会和但丁打上一架的。天知道他有多想狠狠地往但丁那张脸上揍上几拳，但现在不行，他不想对方知道自己因为他们之前毫无节制，完全不做保护措施，最后导致了这样的结果。  
他咬着嘴唇忍耐住因为魔力匮乏而导致的情热，把自己的身体重新包裹进严严实实的风衣里，但当他抬头，他发现门开了一条缝。  
  
  
  
一双蓝色的眼睛正盯着他隆起的肚皮看，除了但丁那个家伙还能有谁？  
维吉尔怒火顿生，害得他怀孕的罪魁祸首就在这里，即使是因为他不够了解身体的生理结构所以任由但丁日日中出惹得祸。蓝色的幻影剑凝出又消失不见，维吉尔这才反应过来现在他没有足够的魔力。  
察觉到自己的偷窥被发现，但丁也不隐藏自己了，他反手把门关上，靠近了他亲爱的哥哥。  
“维吉尔，你为什么不告诉我？”  
聪明的弟弟在一瞬间明白了一切，被隐瞒了真相的他还傻乎乎的以为维吉尔不爱他了。而现在真相大白，维吉尔的喜怒无常原来是因为怀孕了。  
他一点都不怀疑自己的哥哥能怀孕这件事情，毕竟他哥身上长了个女人的器官，能怀孕也不稀奇。想起之前的日子里，他也确实射过不少次在里面。  
被询问者不屑于回答这个问题，即使挺着肚子也依旧是那个无情的剑士。但说实话，维吉尔能感觉到自己对于但丁的渴望，身体里的一部分背叛了他的意志，现在不停往外流着淫液的器官就是证据。  
“出去，但丁。”  
蓝色的剑士厉声喝道，似乎以为这样就能让他的弟弟退却，如果这就会放弃那但丁也就不是但丁了。他尚还年轻，没有被生活打磨成更圆滑的样子，现在的他钟爱与他的哥哥争个胜负。  
“是吗？但这边可不是这么说的。”  
他的目光停留在维吉尔的两腿之间，从粉嫩的花穴里流出的，那些晶亮液体出卖了他的主人，他的身体正渴求着但丁。  
这只不过是孕育的这个胎儿需要来自父亲魔力的安抚，并非出自他的本意。  
血脉的吸引以及越来越热的身体让维吉尔有些招架不住，他本以为自己做得到的。但事实证明，他就是如此不知廉耻，不然也不会被他的兄弟中出到怀孕。  
“好啦好啦，维吉尔再这样下去可不妙哦？其实你已经忍不住了吧。”  
但丁蹲下来像是安抚一般拉开了维吉尔的腿，让那可怜兮兮的吐露出晶莹液体的器官暴露出来，看起来像是完全准备好被进入了。而不知为什么维吉尔竟然没有出手阻止他，或许他要强的哥哥正在与体内的情欲作斗争吧。  
他伸出手指去拨弄湿漉漉的花穴，被指尖触碰到两片青涩的肉瓣稍微瑟缩了一下，更多的液体被挤出来，淫水不停地往外冒。  
“啊，被哥哥弄得手指都湿漉漉的了……唔！”  
但丁被维吉尔拉住衣领，几乎是毫不犹豫咬上他嘴唇，或许他的哥哥只是想堵住他那张嘴而已。这根本算不上是在接吻，恼羞成怒的维吉尔听到但丁吃痛后加用力，直到嘴里都是鲜血的味道。   
这绝对是在打击报复，被咬的生疼的但丁这么想着，于是作为报复，他一手扶起了维吉尔的腿，一手扶着性器，狠狠的用力的进入了维吉尔。感谢之前和维吉尔没羞没臊的日子，他才能这么熟练。  
维吉尔被突然的整根没入顶到下意识张开了嘴，放过了但丁可怜兮兮的嘴唇。  
“维吉尔太过分了，明明就湿得很厉害，我知道怀孕的恶魔会需要另一半的安抚的，你应该早点告诉我。”  
但丁像是抱怨着，把维吉尔的腿放在腰间，后者自发地将双腿盘在他腰上，甚至伸手环住了他的脖子，看起来已经被情热冲昏了头脑，忘记维持他那一本正经的好哥哥人设。他在内心得意的笑了，开始大开大合地操干，即使柔嫩肉壁被艹紧紧地咬住他也不留情。  
每次都用力深入，显然能够获取巨大的快感，维吉尔被顶差点抓不住但丁的肩膀，只能用力的夹紧双腿来表达自己此时是多么的舒服。维吉尔的身体可比他自己诚实多了，被维吉尔用力抓住肩膀，如果不是半魔的体质够强，说不定就已经被捏碎了肩胛骨。  
“但丁……不要！”  
维吉尔想要说什么，在亲弟弟行为一个顶弄下声线拔高，终于吐出一声呻吟，把要说的话忘在了脑子后边。后者故作温柔的将其抱在怀里站起，因为体位的变化维吉尔不得不紧紧攀附在他的好弟弟身上。  
“我知道你要说什么，不要在这里去床上对吧？现在就去。”  
但丁认为维吉尔又犯了坏毛病，之前在床上就给他定了条条框框，不然不给上。因此他只能满足他挑剔的哥哥，去二楼的床上努力了。  
维吉尔感觉自己被贯穿，被钉在了但丁的身上，他因为怀孕而隆起的小腹紧贴着但丁的肚子，随着行走而不时起伏。最为磨人的是在上楼梯时，总是能时不时顶到敏感点，差点让他放声浪叫。  
察觉到这点的但丁更加卖力地去操干他的哥哥，他非要看到维吉尔把他引以为傲的自制力丢在一旁，露出他软弱的一面不可。于是他坚定地顶进去，将窄小紧致的肉穴捅开，一下又一下地顶弄。  
在他抱着维吉尔走上第九阶楼梯的时候，他的哥哥就已经被操得高潮，蜜穴里涌出一股水，前面挺立的性器也哆哆嗦嗦的射出精液来。这还完全不够，但丁抱住维吉尔软下来的身子，敏感的肉壁无法承受更多的攻势而紧紧咬着他。  
“不行，这，太过了……”  
维吉尔被颠得词不成句，手指徒劳地掐着但丁，但丁发誓他听到了骨头裂开的声音。等到但丁上完楼梯，把维吉尔放到床上才发现，他的哥哥在这途中承受不住快感的洗礼又射了一次，把自己肚子弄得一塌糊涂。  
“嘿，维吉尔，我们还没完呢？”  
还没有射过的斯巴达之子在他意识混沌的兄长的脸上轻拍，换回对方些许注意，然后投入努力的耕耘之中。  
要好好的满足维吉尔才行啊，但丁这么想着，低头亲吻了他的爱人与哥哥。


End file.
